When Greeks Take a Trip in the Time Vortex
by Aztec Moustache
Summary: The Doctor and Donna accidentally stumble upon Camp Half-Blood. He's met Greeks and Demi-Gods before so why does he hesitate when asked to help them get rid of a monster who never dies? Rated K for very mild swearing and minor violence (How can you resist when you give a bunch of kids weapons). Post HoO and Fires of Pompeii (don't have to watch before reading this)
1. Meet the Greek

"So, where do you want to go now?" asked the Doctor. He was stood in the command room of his TARDIS with his best friend Donna Noble, having just come back from ancient Pompeii.

"Well, we've seen ancient Rome, why not take a trip to Ancient Greece?" replies Donna after a few seconds of thought.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the Doctor, a smile appearing on his face. "I haven't seen old Perseus for a while. He was the first man to kill Medusa." he explained, seeing Donna's arched eyebrow.

"_First_ man? Medusa?" she questioned, as the explanation didn't help, in fact it made her all the more confused.

"It's hard to explain to human minds,"

"Not my fault my brain doesn't have the knowledge of a Time Lord! If it did I'd have bloody exploded by now! And medusa is mythological, fake. You talk about her as if she's real."

"Well then, when did we become so skeptical?" the Doctor said, walking to the central commands, twisting knobs and pulling levers.

"Don't you think I've gotten off your case, Mister!"

"It's Doctor, Mister is- err, was one of my third cousins. Strange chap he was." Donna felt a pang of sympathy for the space man. She wondered what it would be like to be the only one left in your species. But Donna needn't worry about that as long as the Doctor was around to save her kind over and over again. He was so unappreciated, though.

Her thoughts were quickly dismissed as the TARDIS started to toss and turn, signalling that they had entered the vortex. She grabbed hold of the nearest pillar, which held the Doctor's trench coat and prepared herself for the ride.

Once they'd finally reached their destination, Donna and the Doctor exchanged excited glances. No matter how many times he does this, the Doctor would always be as happy as a child on Christmas. "Let's get going then!" he says, picking up his coat and pulling it on. For some reason Donna didn't think this was going to be safe. Then again, life with the Doctor barely ever was. But it was just a little bit more, well, strong than usual. She could feel a strong aura of power emanating from the other side of the TARDIS door. The Doctor must have felt it to but just shrugged at her and opened the door with Donna at his tail.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Kids. Everywhere. But that's not what was strange. The strange thing was that they all carried weapons. But it gets stranger; they were Ancient Greek weapons. But then there's the strangest part of it all; they were all dressed in orange t shirts and jeans. Not exactly the favoured fashion of the old Greeks, Donna could guess.

The Doctor cautiously yet somehow casually put his hands in the air in an "I surrender" position and stepped forward. Donna followed his lead, forgetting the casual part and just inched forward with a look of utter confusement and fear on her face. She had no idea how he did this all the time. Then again, he'd had 903 years of practice.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but frowned as he read the text on their brightly coloured t shirts. His frown quickly turned into a grin, whereas Donna had no idea what Camp Half-Blood meant. Maybe this is some sort of camp for Harry Potter fans. And the Doctor was smiling because he was a Potterhead? All Donna knew was that this was not ancient Greece.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak once again but was this time cut off by a boy at the front of the other kids. He had messy black hair with sea green eyes and looked to be about 16. Next to him stood a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that were filled with knowledge. Both of their eyes had a weariness hidden behind them as if they'd been through Hell and back. She had been with the Doctor long enough to know it when she sees it.

"Who are you?" questioned the boy in an American accent. So they were in America. Things just kept getting better and better today.

"I'm John Smith. Err... Doctor John Smith." so he's playing up the fake name game, is he. Would be best if we're still on earth. "And this is Donna Noble." So much for fake names. Donna felt like slapping the Doctor. They'd just materialised in a blue 1950's police box and he was trying to make us look normal.

"How did you get through the camp's boundaries?" this time the blonde had spoken. It was almost as if they'd rehearsed this conversation. The Doctor pondered her question and suddenly his eyes widened. Donna saw some kids fidgeting with their weapons through the corner of her eye. Those things must be pretty heavy. They probably just want to kill us and get back to whatever they were doing before. If only the Doctor would just hurry up...

"I don't know..." he finally said, looking defeated. Donna was gobsmacked. This was the first time she'd ever heard that little sentence escape the Doctor's mouth.

"Your weapons don't work on mortals..."

"Donna, just- wait, what?" the Doctor's arms fell back to his sides and the children raised their apparently harmless weapons unsurely.

To be honest, Donna hadn't even realised the words had slipped through her lips. She stared at the Doctor wide eyed. "What?"

"B-b-b..._ What?_" There was an awkward moment of silence whilst everybody tried to soak in the situation which Donna broke by bursting into laughter. The Doctor chimed in to, remembering the moment they had first met. They then realised that the kids were still there, uncomfortably shifting their feet and stopped abruptly. The boy and girl at the front exchanged nervous glances. It seems that they've ran out of ways to take control of the situation. Eventually the boy just shrugged and asked tiredly as if he knew the answer "Are you monsters?"

Well, one of us was an alien but does alien come under the category of monsters? She looked at the Doctor who had started off with one of his signature, long winded "well"s. Only this time it was getting too long for comfort. She had better step in.

"Doctor!" she said, snapping her fingers in his face. He came out of his daze but now the kids had gotten the hint and were more sure that their weapons would be able to decapitate them if needed.

"Where's Chiron?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Cliffy! What a way to make a first impression!**

**Anyway, Wubbles Whovian DemiGods!**

**This is my first ever fanfic! (exciting stuff!) And I was a bit of a daredevil and made it a crossover! ;) Hope you enjoy! Sorry this is a bit short! So review if you like, review if you hate, review if you want to give me cookies (cos I'll give you cake back! (::) = |\/\/\/| ) BTW, I love you, even if you hate me! Well, depends how much you hate me... BUT I'LL GIVE ALL REVIEWERS CAKE, READ THEIR STORIES, AND REVIEW THEIR STORIES. That depends if you write stories about fandoms I read... logic.**

**Bye bye, and until the next chapter (hopefully that will be soon but school starts Friday so... :/)!**

**Azzy out! xx**

**P.S. I was just about to publish the story when I was like "Wait! I didn't explain why it was the 10th Doctor (which you figured out in the summary or by the trench coat) and Donna. Well, the 10th Doctor is like, the BEST FRIKIN' DOCTOR EVA! (minor fangirl spazzum) and Donna is a red head from London and is portrayed by Catherine Tate. And I think the 2 just suited the adventure and my writing style ;) That's all then! REVIEWW FOR CAKE!**

**P.P.S. HOW CAN I FORGET THIS! I AM TAKING OC'S! JUST PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME, GENDER, PERSONALITY, OTHER CRAP AUTHORS ASK FOR IN OC'S! I'LL MAKE A FORM ON MY PROFILE, BEFORE I GET TO IT, JUST SEND ME WHAT YOU THINK IS IMPORTANT AND I'LL PM YOU BACK WITH WHAT ELSE I NEED! THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Doctor Who?

**I sat down, my back facing the door, and started writing up the next chapter on my iPod (as I usually do) when I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I turn around to find Annabeth, dagger in hand, standing in my door frame. I was not sure whether to be scared, shocked, or jumping in joy. "Do you own that iPod?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Do you own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?"**

**"Ye- err... I mean, no! That's all Uncle Rick's!"**

**"What about Doctor Who?" this time it was a different voice. Oh, shi- Donna Noble was standing there and she did not look happy, a much worse situation then being in a room alone with an armed Annabeth.**

**"NO! It's Moffat's now! ERMAHGERDZ! My favourite fandoms are owned by two trolls!" I burst into tears, leaving Annabeth and Donna standing there awkwardly. **

**"Wanna... go back to Camp Half Blood and carry on with the story now?" asked Annabeth. Donna nodded and they left.**

* * *

Percy was VERY confused. He was on watch at the hill top when he saw flashing in the middle of camp. He thought it was just his imagination but he could hear whirring as well. He decided to check it out, taking Annabeth with him in case he needed back up. That's when he started to get confused. Right there, in the middle of their magical camp, was a blue box. Annabeth blew the horn, summoning all of the campers to the box. It disappeared for the last time before solidly forming. Percy attempted to read what it said at the top of the box. Through his dyslexia, he could make out "Police", "public call" and "box". He was guessing it was a police box then. He didn't even bother to try and decipher what the note on the door said.

Then a man in converses and a trench coat came out, a red head close behind. The man was about to say something then saw their shirts and smiled. That's when Percy got even more confused. Was that an evil grin that a monster would use? Or was it simply a _smile_ smile? Whatever it was, this dude knew where he was because of their shirts. Percy had been meaning to complain about the bright colours and obviousness of it all.

Percy started off the rehearsed questioning but when Doctor John (that's what he had called himself) was asked how he got through the boundaries he said he didn't know. It seemed pretty convincing but monsters could be good actors sometimes. Then the red head - did he say her name was Donna? - said something weird. It was almost like when Rachel spoke a prophecy except her eyes didn't start glowing. She had said that the weapons don't work on mortals. Did that mean they were mortals? But how come she knew that? Was she clear sighted? And why was Percy asking himself these questions?

Then more weird stuff happened. They burst into laughter, leaving the campers awkwardly standing there with their useless weapons. Percy's ADHD was starting to kick in and Riptide felt heavier in his hand. The two seemed to notice them and quickly stopped laughing.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged nervous glances. They had ran out of ways to question them. This sort of situation wasn't covered in camp councillor meetings. He decided to just go for it despite the fact Annabeth was going to probably smack him later. He shrugged and asked the obvious question. "Are you monsters?". Percy could feel Annabeth giving him her signature death glare.  
He half expected them to laugh it off but instead John let out a long "well...". A VERY long well. His friend Donna had to snap her fingers in his face to snap him back to reality. And then Percy got to his current confusion level.  
"Where's Chiron?" asked Doctor Smith.

And cue all Tartarus breaking loose. The campers charged forward and John pulled Donna into the police box with him. Woah - didn't it get a little bit... well... tight in there? thought Percy as the doors shut behind them. He was scared the box was going to leave as quick as it had appeared, without giving them any answers. Percy heard the whirring noise and knew he was right. But the box wasn't going anywhere and the whirring was becoming strained. Maybe there was something wrong with it...

Suddenly Percy had an idea. It was random, stupid and probably going to get them killed, but an idea nonetheless and so (**A/N** Fun. anyone? One Foot?) he turned to Annabeth and told her. "Have fun dying, Seaweed Brain!". So much for supportive girlfriend.

"I can defend myself! The library can't be that far away can it?"

"Do you even know where the library is?" she argued.

"Why would I need to? It's not like I enjoy putting my eyes through the torture of Dyslexia! The library is Tartarus for the Dyslexic!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go with you. You could use the help anyway."  
Percy inwardly grinned. He had won this argument. And he got to take Annabeth with him to execute his brilliantly stupid plan. A Percy plan indeed.

As he was about to step out of the safety of the camp borders, Percy looked back at the Police Box. The two hadn't yet come out. Did they enjoy being in such close quarters? He and Annabeth had been through 2 wars and Tartarus but would never- okay, there was that one time on the Argo II, (**A/N** the Mark of Athena scandal? :P) and then when they- never mind. He walked to the library hand in hand with his girlfriend.

Percy looked around for a computer that wasn't too close to the windows or doors. He found one surrounded by bookshelves and plopped down on the seat.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" exclaimed Annabeth, "It's practically suicide, Seaweed Brain!"

"Well then why did you come?" argued Percy.

"Without me you'd be lost in the middle of Manhattan! And there's two N's in Donna!"

"Aren't you meant to be quiet in a library?"

"You got that off TV didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Annabeth smacked his arm, but not for the reason he had thought earlier. Percy turned back to the computer screen and started typing Donna Noble. He thought that John Smith was too common of a name. He typed Donna N then hesitated as he tried to find 'O' on the chunky keyboard that lay in front of him. Annabeth must have seen his confusion and pushed him off of the chair, causing him to fall face flat on to the floor. She sat down and searched the name herself.

"_OW!_" said Percy from the floor a few seconds later.

"Percy, you've _got_ to see this!"

"I'm a little bit busy making out with the floor, can you come back later?" Annabeth pulled Percy up from the back of his shirt (a very painful experience to have your ribs crushed and be strangled by your collar at the same time - man, when did she get so strong) and what he saw was, ultimately, worth getting up for.

It was a news article from a British newspaper's website (she and John did have British accents) headlined what Percy thought was "The Runaway Bride Runs Back Home" I knew that the British were witty but this was just way too long. I couldn't read the article, but the picture of the red headed Brit was more than enough.

"Bride... So she's married..." thought Percy out loud.

"What's wrong with that? Strike a fancy on _another_ Ginger?" said Annabeth looking at him accusingly.

"What? No! Ew! She's, like, thirty!" he replied completely oblivious to what Annabeth had hinted at by saying another. Gods, she'd even emphasised on it! He was almost as dumb as Jason. _Almost_.

"So why'd you 'get your knickers in a twist' about her being married?" said Annabeth, using a British quote. Somewhere out there, a Briton was laughing _their_ knickers off at the fact she'd said Percy wore girls' undergarments.

"Excuse me? Err... Get my _WHAT_ in a twist?!"

"Forget it, Seaweed Brain." she said tiredly. He had absolutely _no_ respect for the cultures. Annabeth pulled earplugs out of her pocket and plugged them into the monitor, throwing one end at a confused looking Percy. "It has an audio file, kelp head!". Percy nodded and put the plug in his ear, Annabeth doing the same. She clicked the little speaker icon and they listened to a British woman reading the article. The headline just seemed to roll off of her tongue. "I'll barely be able to understand her through her thick accent!" complained Percy (**A/N** I mistyped it Pervy XD) which earned another smack from Annabeth. But he was able to follow the major bits: she "disappeared in a cloud of gold dust when she was walking down the aisle", she later arrived with a man "who was tall and thin. Wears a brown suit. Maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair. All sticky-uppy." (quoted from Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandpa)

"That's him!" shouted Percy. "That's Doct-" he was rudely cut off by Annabeth absently shoving her hand in his face, her main focus being the audio and not her boyfriend. "Ow! That's my nose!" whimpered Percy. That boy, he went through Tartarus but can't handle a boo boo on his nose.  
"What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"  
"I wouldn't mind..." said Percy casually. Just as the audio file ended, Annabeth leaned into Percy; and Tartarus explodes in the library.

* * *

**Wubbles, my little Whovian Demigods!**

**That thing up there ^^ Yeah, you see it now? It was written on a late night car ride back home, and then on my iPod till about 12 last night. The reason: School starts tomorrow. *Starts crying again* I-I'm fine now. BUT reason number 2: My reedaz! Yes, I'm talking about you, Zarbi! *points at Zarbi through screen* for being my first follower! And you, Hylian Mage, were my 2nd follower! Then YOU! Yeah, SilverPoisons you were my 3rd follower! Then THE Runner of Sorts! Yes, the author who brought you Doctor in Manhattan, has followed my story, and left my first ever REVIEW! But then, oh, but then, there's FFOmbrea, who followed, AND favourited! (that's not a word, is it...) Then we have aronpuma, who reviewed, followed AND favourited, a triple whammy!**

**But yeah, thanks guys. You really do want me to write quicker, I never really thought that was true when other authors said it but now I know it's true! And sorry that this might have slipped into Annabeth POV in the middle a little bit. Chapter 3 is already 1/8 done! I love freakin' action scenes! But no OC's yet :(**

**Yours in Demigodishness and all that, peace out! } Leo Valdez *faints* Son of Neptune**

***gets back up* Yeah, sorry it's such a long A/N. Toodles! ~Azzy**


	3. III Let's shoot some pigs out of the sky

***Gets pelted with various weapons and rotten fruits.* 2 weeks guys, 2 weeks! I really do suck... I had this chapter written a week ago but hadn't had time to drag myself to a computer and upload it, screw iPods. Read A/N below for more- *Is cut off by a screwdriver and a pen being launched into her face* Who did that?**

**Percy: Me and Donna.**

**Annabeth: No, Donna and I.**

**Percy: I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who threw a capped Riptide at her.**

***Annabeth facepalms***

**Donna: Do you own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or Doctor Who?**

**Azzy: YES! OF COURSE I DO! Because in their spare time, Rick Riordan and Steven Moffat write Fan Fictions about their own stories/show. They Skype each other... ( and )**

**Donna: I think it's time I got back in the TARDIS...**

* * *

Donna hated to admit it; but she was scared. She'd had her fair share of time with kids and knew how angry they'd get if they didn't get what they wanted, only these kids were armed with real weapons.

"Chiron," said Donna as the Doctor fiddled with the controls, "Isn't he that little hairy thing with the devil horns and big red nose in the Hercules cartoon?"  
"That, Donna, is HIGHLY offensive," spoke the Doctor, flabbergasted that she'd make such a mistake. "Chiron is a CENTAUR! The best teacher a hero could ask for, in my opinion!"  
"And the Doctor's opinion is always the best?"  
"You bet." said the Doctor, grinning. His smile faded with the whirring of the TARDIS. "What? For some reason the TARDIS won't enter the time vortex... She only ever does that when... Well then, make yourself comfy, we'll be here for quite a while!"  
"How long?"  
"As long as it takes me to sweet talk the TARDIS into telling me what's wrong!" Donna left the control room listening to the Doctor try and seduce the TARDIS. Sometimes she wondered if all the things in his super sized brain got jumbled up and made him crazy. God, she was travelling time and space with a madman in a blue box! But she still wouldn't miss it for the world. Heck, with the the Doctor, she had the whole of time and the universe(s?)!  
Suddenly the TARDIS tilted to the left. Seems she can be sweet talked easily. Donna ran back to the Doctor to find him looking confused. "What's wro-" Donna was cut off by the TARDIS doing a spin and both she and the Doctor toppled to the floor. "Why aren't you using your magical sciencey spaceman powers to make this less painful?!"  
"I-I-I-" this continued for a few seconds before Donna got up from the floor and stamped on his foot. The Doctor screamed out in pain. At least he'd shut up. "You're tongue tied today, aren't you? First the well and now this. There must be one Hell of a scary problem then."  
The Doctor got up, still rubbing his hand. "Pretty scary. Perhaps a chance of the apocalypse..."  
"Then it's just like always!" said Donna, causing a small smile to escape the Doctor's lips just as they toppled over again. As Donna was about to fall she grabbed hold of one of the levers. Oops... She took her hand off of the lever as if it wērē on fire. "Er... Doctor..."  
"What is it?"  
"What exactly does this lever do..?"  
"I have no idea, but what I do know is that it's never been pulled down before..."  
"Oh really?"  
"Donna, what did you do?" said the Doctor standing up and looking at Donna sternly.  
"What do you think, spaceman? I thought you were meant to be clever!" The Doctor looked at the screen which showed what was outside. We seemed to have landed without the whirring noise or anymore tossing. "Ah, I think that might have been the brakes you just turned off..." Donna was secretly amused that she'd outsmarted (even if it was by accident) a time lord. The last time lord.  
"I guess that leaves us only one choice, then; find out why the TARDIS brought us here!" said Donna.  
"Why, don't you catch on quick!" replied the Doctor. And was that a hint of pride she just saw in his eyes? Just a little speckle...  
"Come on, then!" he urged.  
"Are you sure there's no kids with swords out there?"  
"Positive."  
"Then what are we waiting for!" and with that they stepped out of the TARDIS and into a... completely normal library. Donna could hear people talking quietly in American accents.  
"So we're still in America... but where in America?" she whispered.  
The Doctor licked his finger and stuck it high in the air. "Library in central Manhatten, New York, USA. Opened in 19 - gah!" he was cut off by Donna elbowing him in the stomach. He had been talking quite loudly and people were staring at the maniacs who'd just materialised in a blue box. Everybody looked their way except for - except for the blonde with the guy with messy black hair, who seemed to be engrossed with their computer screen. The blonde smacked the boy in the nose and then leaned into the boy after a few seconds. Just then all the windows shattered and in flew- wait... were those bloody flying PIGS?!  
"Er... Doctor..."  
"Flying pigs? Yeah, I noticed." The boy with the messy hair stood up and took a pen out of his pocket. Did he take the phrase 'the pen is mightier than a sword' seriously? The boy uncapped the pen and what Donna saw next was very weird. And life with the Doctor was the definition of weird. But this was very weird. The pen morphed into a bronze sword - THE bronze sword that he'd been using earlier in their awkward first encounter.  
Donna hadn't realised the Doctor had left her side until he came and stood in front of her with 2 guns, one of them extended toward her.  
"Guess we should help them if we've got the right weapons..."  
"You want me to shoot flying pigs out of the sky?!"  
"Pretty much, yes."  
"I don't even know how to use a bloody gun!"  
"Point, safety, trigger!"  
"Why thank you for that help!" said Donna sarcastically. But sarcasm could wait, for now winged beasts were flying their heads. And they didn't look happy...  
Donna saw that the girl had taken out a bronze dagger and she and the boy were killing the pigs like they did it everyday. Oh dear. The doors burst open and a pack of 3 foot tall dogs had entered. And they didn't look like the dogs in the park that Donna was deadly afraid of; these ones seemed to have glowing eyes and weren't on leashes.  
The boy turned around and saw the dogs and the two time travellers. His eyes widened, but Donna wasn't sure if it was because of the dogs or her and the Doctor. The said Doctor made a "don't worry about us, you take down the flying pigs whilst we shoot the gigantic vicious dogs". That's time travel for you.  
Donna turned to the dogs. This shouldn't be hard, seeing as she hates them. She pointed the gun at the closest dogs head. Okay, point. Next to her the Doctor shot a dog and it dissolved into golden dust. Just like how she had disappeared the day of her wedding. That just made her even more angry.  
She flicked the safety and pulled the trigger and the dog which was bounding toward her disappeared like the one before. Donna shot another one which was running to the kids. They'd taken care of most of the pigs now. Donna started shooting the dogs off one by one, the Doctor at her side. Once they'd been eliminated, she turned to see the kids with not a breath out of place. Maybe they DID do this everyday...  
"What the Hades just happened?" cried out the boy. The Doctor knew that feeling all too well, "First the newspaper article, then the fact that you could see the monsters, then the CHILDREN of the Clazmonian Sow and then you have guns with Celestial Bronze bullets!"  
The girl tried to calm him down but he was still full of rage. "You two had better come back to camp with us! And bring your weird blue box with you!" he said, storming out of the library. The girl just looked at them and gave them an apologetic smile.  
"Um... I think you should come too, thanks for helping, by the way..." she said awkwardly. The Doctor nodded and stepped into the TARDIS.  
"The only way to get this to camp is to use it as transport." he said, patting the door frame. Donna suddenly remembered that they were in a library. And that all the other people had seen what had happened... time to do something she saw people do in the park sometimes.  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of our Live Action Role Play. We call it LARP.". Donna was glad she never planned on coming to Manhattan, because after this, things would get very awkward.  
The Doctor caught on quick. "And now, please do not be alarmed, as we shall teleport to our alien planet... Er... Raxacoricofallapitourius! In our magical blue box of, er, magic!" he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her inside. Everybody's eyes widened as she screamed, probably because of the bigger on the inside thing.  
"Calm down, New Yorkians, all is fine! The girl is merely shocked by the amount of alien technologies inside our blue box! Now we shall disappear to never return, um... but the birds shall sing, and the Earth still turn!" and with that, she scurried into the TARDIS. She heard gasps from her 'audience'. Probably because three people were stuffed into a small blue box.  
She shut the door behind her, leaning against it and let out a deep breath. Donna extended her gun hand to the Doctor. "Just- just take it!". The Doctor obediently did as told and went back to the controls. "Where's the blonde?"  
"Her name's ANNABETH, and she's looking around. Nice poetry, by the way."  
"Annabeth, isn't that, like, what snobby mums name their snobby kids?"  
"You can talk, Donna NOBLE!" Donna shoved the Doctor away from the controls and pulled the brake lever she'd discovered earlier. She stepped back and leaned against a railing.  
"Continue."  
"You do one thing by accident and suddenly you think you're smarter than a Time Lord!"  
"Maybe not SMARTER than you! But perhaps one day, you and I shall share the same amount of knowledge!"  
"And then your head will 'bloody explode' just as you'd said earlier."  
Donna hit his arm and went to find Annabeth. Which didn't really take that long. She was stood gawking at the the amount of books in the library.  
"Like what you see?"  
Annabeth jumped and spun round, somewhere in between she had unsheathed her dagger. Donna put up her hands in surrender, her eyes wide and staring at Annabeth's weapon. She saw it was just harmless (unless you happen to be a big scary dog) old (younger than the Doctor. Way younger) Donna and put her dagger down.  
"Um... I guess..." replied Annabeth to the question which was posed 20 seconds ago.  
"The Doctor does like his information!"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did." said Donna before mentally slapping herself, "Ugh, I'm becoming the Doctor! Ask me whatever you like, but I doubt I'll be able to tell you what the 5 solar systems in the... Marca- pissa... kay galaxy are called!"  
"No, it's just that you call Doctor Smith THE Doctor."  
"You're in a giant, time-travelling spaceship full of alien technology which is hidden inside a small blue police box from the 1950's and the first thing you care to question is why I call the Doctor by a slightly strange name?"  
"Woah, wait. Time travelling? Spaceship? Alien? What the Hades?"  
"What the Hades?"  
"Yes, what the Hades!"  
"No, what the Hades?"  
"What - the - Hay - dees!"  
"NO! What the Hades? What the Hell is what the Hades?"  
"Hell!"  
"Hell what?"  
"Hell HADES!" shouted Annabeth.  
"Hell Hades WHAT?"  
"Hades. Equals. Hell."  
"I grew up in London, I think I'd know if there was slang for Hell!"  
"I'm American!"  
"Well I don't give a damn!"  
"Hades is Lord of the Underworld!"  
"And I need to know this because..?"  
"Because I'm a freaking demigod!"  
"Yes, and I'm a descendant of Tutankhamen!"  
"That's not something you should joke about! There's a curse!"  
"You use the 'lord of the underworld's' name like a curse! So what the Tutankhamen do you mean?!"  
"Ahem." Donna and Annabeth spun round and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway, "we've landed."  
Annabeth ran past the Doctor, probably glad to be back home. "What the Hades just happened?" said Donna, worn out after her rush of adrenaline with the dogs and then her stupid argument with Blondie.  
"Well, you wouldn't have had that argument if you'd heard the TARDIS land, or even felt a few bumps and tumbles?" the Doctor shrugged.  
"Oh, shut up! We should get out of here before the armed kids kids come IN."  
"Then lead the way, Ms. Noble!" said the Doctor, gesturing at the door. Donna was sure to stomp on his foot on the way out.

* * *

**Wub.**

**I haven't been updating since, what, a freaking 2 weeks ago?! I'm becoming the author that I swore I wouldn't become. This chapter was written over a 9 day period, so half of it was mind puke. This chapter really doesn't make sense, nor do I like it. I have my average fan fiction author excuses: school, reading etc. Actually that's about it. I really don't have time to post new follows/favourite/reviews praise, but remind me to send you your cookies! This chapter is quite longer(?) than usual. The last bit with the crappy Hades argument was written during an X Factor break, so blame that. I was also just reading Throne of Fire hence the Tutankhamen reference (I like to think that they shared more in Son of Sobek) and the arguing was really all Sadie/Carter-ishy. But please, unfollow if you hate me. You won't be the first to . Calm, Azzy, calm.**  
**Questions? Criticism? Flames? Love? Cookies? Review! Even if you want to run over this story with a TARDIS-on-wheels, at least tell me why! I thoroughly blame The Orange Ninja Unicorn (Did I get that right?) for letting me get engrossed in her favourites section, and then emblah01 for writing such awesome fics. But I lurve ya both!**  
**Please don't hate me, Please don't hate me, Please don't hate me, Please don't hate me, Azzy. Please don't hate me.**

**PS: I was meant to update this a week ago, am doing this now because of the amazing review ParadoxalPaladin sent. It was only 28 words long, but it felt like an adrenalin rush. So: THANK YOU!**


	4. Filler

Annabeth sat at the table, legs crossed and a stern expression gracing her face. She leaned forward. "Do you or do you not like each other?"  
"No!" they both said in unison. The Doctor's cheeks had heated up and Donna was getting annoyed.  
"Let 'em go, Annabeth." spoke Percy from the corner of the room. "you're acting like an Aphrodite kid."  
At this Annabeth got angry. "What? I'm not one of those stupid demigods who can't even pick up a sword, let alone help the camp in a battle! Hint, hint at the Battle of Gaea!*"  
There was a smash from where the door was. Piper stood there, both angered and upset, a concoction of sweet smelling liquid in a glass tube lying shattered at her feet. Annabeth's anger melted into guilt. "No, I didn't mean..." but Piper had already left. Annabeth sprinted after her.  
The recreation room was filled with an awkward silence, the Doctor, Donna and Percy trying not to meet each other's eyes. All of a sudden, Donna got up and ran out of the room, leaving the Doctor staring at the empty door frame. He quickly snapped out of it and cried out her name before running after her. Percy, with nothing else to do, picked up a deck of Mythomagic cards. He tried to read the instructions but his Dyslexia was doing him no good. Just as he was about to give up, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye.  
|~~~-:::;;;;(((( ))));;;;:::-~~~|


End file.
